Carpe Noctum
by Schwarzwind
Summary: After a bad boyfriend, Sakura looks for love in the same sex. And finds it in the form of a blond, blue eyed, biker babe.SakuraIno SakuIno SakuraxIno Yuri, shoujo ai, foul language. Rating may go up for later chapters. [CH.5 IS ON DELAY FOR THE MOMENT]
1. A Quick Chat

**Summary: AU Sakura/Ino. After a bad boyfriend, Sakura looks for love in the same sex. And finds it in the form of a blond, blue-eyed, biker babe. Yuri, foul language**

**Rating: T Just for now for strong language. Most likely sexual scenes later on**

**Warning: In case you haven't noticed yet, this is a yuri fic. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**//AUTHORS NOTE//  
I am also going to make it a habit to recommend a good music video with each chapter I post. This chapter: "Cold" - Static X. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

A Quick Chat

Sakura signed into her Yourspace account. Yourspace was a relatively new craze where people could make new friends over the internet. She was fairly new to it, having only set up her profile a couple days ago.

Sakura was feeling a little lonely with only one friend on her page, some fool named Todd who claimed to have invented Yourspace. So, after a quick tour of the site, she began her search. She immediately set up a filter to block out any male profiles. She shivered. Men were the last things she wanted to think about. Second, she set up a net to search for any girls between eighteen and twenty. Sakura, herself, was nineteen. She didn't want anyone too old or too young. And lastly, she filtered by sexual preference, looking for the perfect girl. She waited a moment for the page to load, the scrolled down to find three matches to her search. She sighed.

"Slim pickings." she muttered tying her hair back. She rolled up her sleeves and began her study of the profiles.

The first was butch to the Nth degree. Her hair was cut short and spiked making it look like brown pine needles. The second girl was definitely Gothic. And skinny beyond all human reason. Sakura, who wasn't a heavy-weight herself, could have folded this girl into a paper plane and tossed her out the window. But the third girl, Sakura had a feeling that she had struck gold. Long blond hair, lovely pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes.

She was a little put of by her screen name, BadAssMotherFucker69, and her shirt which proclaimed, "I'd love to beat the face of any mother fucker that say they can challenge me," but she continued on to her profile anyway.

Over a fifteen minute period of time, Sakura gleaned a treasure trove worth of information. First and foremost, she was single. This was Sakuras' main worry. She felt a knot of tension release in her stomach. She really didn't want to go back to pine needles or paper plane girl.

Second, just after glancing over her interests and favorites, Sakura was ready to pounce on the blond beauty. Every single band, every book, every movie that BadAss had as a favorite, Sakura knew and loved.

Third, and interestingly enough, she was online. Excitedly, Sakura sent her an I.M.

**Saku?G/G?:** Hey. howzit goin'? Saw your profile, thought we could chat for a while.

Sakura leaned back in her large, round, papa-san with a smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she waited for a reply. It came a moment later.

**BadAssMotherFucker69**: hi. im not bad, and sure I guess we could talk for a while. You just caught me...I was about to go to bed.

Sakura was a little more than confused. It was just after seven in the evening. She glanced out the window, the sun was just barely starting to set.

**Saku?G/G?:** You do realize what time it is, do you?  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: Yeah, I work **really** early morning, so I have to go to bed early.  
**Saku?G/G?:** Oh...

Sakura struggled for a moment to come up with something to talk about when another message came through.

**BadAssMotherFucker69**: So, I was just looking over your profile, and it seems to me that you are looking for a nice girl to hook up with. ;-)

Sakura winced. She hadn't used those exact words, but that's pretty much what she had said. What she had actually said was: "My last boyfriend turned me off of males pretty much permanently. I'm looking to 'branch out' in the relationship world and 'experiment' a little."

**Saku?G/G?:** Yeah? Well, maybe I am...Would you like to introduce me to the "other side of the tracks"?  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: lol. Maybe. But listen, I really would love to talk to you longer, but I am practically dead on my feet. Im in desperate need of my 40 winks. :-(

Sakura frowned a little. She was saddened that BadAss was leaving, but if she was telling the truth and really did need sleep, Sakura would feel bad for keeping her up..

**Saku?G/G?:** Oh ok. :'-(...well BAMF, before you go, do you have a real name or are you just the 69th BadAssMotherFucker?  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: ha, yeah. My name's Ino. Is Saku short for...?  
**Saku?G/G?:** Sakura.  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: ;-) pretty name for a pretty girl. Ok, well, listen, Do you know where Eastside park is?

Sakura blinked a little surprisedly. Eastside park was literally just around the corner from her appartment building.

**Saku?G/G?:** Yeah, actually I do.  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: cool, meet me there tomorrow, this time at the south entrance. I'll find you. Ok?  
**Saku?G/G?:** ok. Well, goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite.  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: pfft. Something bites me, I'll bite back. Keep that in mind ;-)...and thank you, you have a nice night hottie.  
**Saku?G/G?:** heehee, you too. Goodnight.  
**BadAssMotherFucker69**: night sweetie.  
**BadAssMotherFucker69 has signed off**.

Sakura leaned back and stretched. Slowly a smile touched her lips. A date...she had a date. Her first in months. Her first after that horrible day. She quickly pushed those thoughts away, already wishing it was tomorrow.

**Well, did you like it? This is my first yuri story I have posted here on though it is not my first attempt at writing one. im open to any criticism and advice. Please review. I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Meeting her

**Summary: AU Sakura/Ino. After a bad boyfriend, Sakura looks for love in the same sex. And finds it in the form of a blond, blue-eyed, biker babe. Yuri, foul language**

**Rating: T Just for now for strong language. Most likely sexual scenes later on**

**Warning: In case you haven't noticed yet, this is a yuri fic. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**//AUTHORS NOTE//  
****This chapter is kinda short and I apologize for that, hopefully the next one will be longer. Again another video, this time: "I'm don't wanna stop" - Ozzy Osborne.  
As always, enjoy the chapter.**

Meeting her

Sakura skipped lightly down the stairs in a pair of brand new, black, Mossimo sneakers. Well, brand new everything really. After she had finished talking to Ino last night, she went out and bought a new outfit for herself. Dark blue jeans that weren't too baggy or too tight, a white tank-top that went under a white button-up shirt. She left the top couple buttons undone, just to show off a little neck and collarbone.

As she left the building, she nearly collided with Mrs. Hanabi, the little old lady that lived down the hall from Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. How are you this evening?" the little lady asked hobbling in through the door, leaning heavily on her cane. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"It's a good day, Mrs. Hanabi. It's a good day." Sakura said serenely. She started down the sidewalk. She usually carried around a backpack in place of a purse. But today, she left it at home and just tucked her wallet into her pocket.

The half block walk to the park was uneventful. It was quiet as she slipped into the park. She found a bench a little ways from the entrance and settled down to wait.

The sun hung in the sky like a large red cherry. Sakura sat quietly inhaling the smell of pine and enjoying the warm glow the sun had left on her skin. Sitting there reminded her of the last time she had seen him, before-

"No, don't think about that." Sakura said to herself, shaking her head.

There was a brief moment when Sakura worried that Ino wouldn't show up, that she had been stood up. Of course, she didn't know at the time, but her fears proved groundless.

Barely ten moments later, someone appeared. Sakuras' stomach lept as she stared over at the arrival, but her heart quickly sank as she realized that it couldn't have been Ino.

Whoever it was, they must have liked leather.

Black leather jacket, black leather gloves, black leather pants, black leather boots. And to top it all off, a shiny black motorcycle helmet on their head.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably and kept an eye on him as eh made his way down the path in Sakuras' direction. She glared at him as he swaggered closer with an "I'm-king-of-the-motherfucking-universe-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it" attitude about him.

Sakura gritted her teeth when he sat down next to her.

"Hey, It's almost dark out, it's not safe for a pretty thing like you to be out at this time." Came the muffled voice from behind a tinted visor. A leather gloved hand grasped her chin and tilted her face towards him. "Mmm. I love your eyes."

Sakura glared into the hidden eyes behind the visor. She lept up angrily.

"It's because of men like you, who only say things like that to get into womens pants, that I have been turned off of men forever!" Sakura snarled jabbing her finger into a leather chest. And slowly, it dawned on her. The chest she was poking at was all together too soft...and rounded. The biker stood holding up hands of truce.

"Well then, it's a good thing for me-" The biker slowly lifted off the helmet, shaking out a mane of blond hair. "That I'm not a man." Ino said tucking her helmet under her arm with a smile. Sakura gaped.

"Wha-, I, bu-, how, why?" Sakura stammered.

"I just wanted to see if you still were attracted to men at all. And judging from your reaction, that's a big fat no." Ino grinned. Sakuras' mouth was still hanging open. Ino gently tapped her under the chin, closing it. "Your tongue was getting dusty." Sakura just grinned back dumbly. Ino smiled and cocked her head. "You hungry?" she asked. Sakura nodded, still unable to speak. "Cool, I know this really great place. But before we go, I want to give you something."

Ino reached into her pocket and pulled out a long, slim black box.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have. I didn't get you anything." Sakura said, a little reluctant to accept it.

"Yes you did." Ino said, then quietly. "You showed up." Sakura looked up into Inos' eyes. For a brief moment, Sakura thought she saw a flash of sadness in Inos' emerald eyes. But then it was gone, replaced by a sparkling joy. "C'mon, open it." Ino said waving the box a little. Sakura took the box from her hand and cracked it open.

"Oh wow!" Sakura gasped. Inside was a choker necklace. Hanging from it was a gold pendant set with a large, solitaire ruby. "Oh my gosh, it must have cost a fortune!" Ino nodded.

"It did, but I make a lot of money doing what I do, so it's all good." Sakura looked up at Ino, her eyes glittering.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly. It was one of the nicest things anyone had ever gotten her. "Is there any way I can repay you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, enjoy tonight. Oh and hold this for a sec." Ino said thrusting out her helmet. Sakura complied, a little curiously, wondering what she was supposed to do with it. In her minds eye, she realized she must have look ridiculous. Standing in a park with an incredibly hot biker girl, holding in one hand a very nice, very shiny necklace and in the other a very nice, very shiny black helmet.

Ino took the box from Sakura and removed the necklace. She leaned forward and slipped her arms around Sakura in a hug and clasped the necklace around her neck. Sakura, without meaning to, slid her arms around Inos' waist, returning the hug. She heard Ino give a little laugh.

Ino pulled away and held Sakura at arms length, looking her up and down.

"It looks good on you." Ino said quietly a smile on her lips.. Sakura, who was already blushing from the hug, turned an even brighter shade of vermillion.

"Thanks." she said with a grin.

"C'mon, lets go." Ino retrieved her helmet and took Sakura by the hand. Even though she was wearing gloves, Sakura could feel the warmth of Inos hand. She led Sakura out of the park to a beautiful, dark blue motorcycle. It purred quietly, like a cat greeting its master.

"What a beauty." Sakura said as she pet the set. Ino put on her helmet and flicked up the visor.

"Ya think?" Ino asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, the bike ain't half bad either." Sakura replied with a sly grin. Now it was Inos turn to blush, which she did spectacularly. She flicked her visor down and tucked her long, blond pony-tail down the back of her jacket. She snagged a red helmet that was hanging from the handlebar. A quick, beckoning gesture by a leather hand brought Sakura closer.

The helmet slipped over the crown of her head and adjusted comfortably. Ino rapped on the visor with her knuckles.

"Feel snug?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well alright. Lets roll." Ino said straddling the bike. Before Sakura clambered on behind Ino and slid her arms around her waist, for some odd reason, she glanced at the licence plate and allowed herself a small chuckle.

CARPENOCTUM. Seize the night.

She had a good feeling about this as they roared off into the late sunset.

**Well, how was that for the second chapter. I know it was kinda short, but I plan for the next one to be longer. Anyway, review please:-)**


	3. Ex's and Oh's

**Finally, Chapter 3 is complete.**

**As always, Rated T for the moment. Yuri, foul language.**

**Authors Notes**

**This chapter is kinda sorta like a very brief view into a tiny part of Inos past. There are mentions of Inox(I wont say who _yuri_), InoxOC, and ofcourse InoxSakura.**

**Also this is kinda unrelated to the topic at hand, but for you metal fans out there, check out the song "Funeral for Yesterday" by the band Kittie.**

**I don't own Ino, Sakura, or un-named someone(I don't want to spoil it). I do however own the OC, so there sticks out tongue.**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

Ex's and Oh's

_Dantes Inferno. Bar and Grill._

Sakura gratefully got off of the bike. The constant vibration had made her legs numb, but also did just a little more than that. She wondered to herself if Ino had ever experienced sexual release during any of the longer rides. Sakura removed her helmet and glanced up. A neon devil with a goatee repeatedly removed and replaced a top hat on his head, a smile of sharp teeth on his face.

"Dante? Like the poet?" Sakura asked. Ino shoved her balled up fists into her lower back. She leaned backward and groaned, her back popping. She pulled her helmet off.

"Hmm. I suppose so. Dante, the dude that runs this place says he came here from Italy, only he doesn't look or sound very Italian." Ino said frowning a bit. She shrugged. "But whatever, come on." Ino led the was across the parking lot, spinning her keychain on her finger. The doorman that stood guard outside looked like someone you did not want to cross, but Ino ignored this obvious fact and walked up and slugged the man in the chest.

"Vinnie, how ya been big guy?" Ino asked cheerfully.

"Hey, it's Ino! We ain't see ya around in a while. Where ya been?" Vinnie asked lightly punching Ino on the shoulder.

"Ah, I just haven't gotten a chance to come out lately." Ino said with a shrug.

"Oh well." Vinnies eyes gravitated passed Ino and over to Sakura. "Well, who's this?" Vinnie questioned kindly, crossing his arms.

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura held out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Vinnie said giving her hand a firm shake. He bent at the waist and kissed the back of Sakuras hand. Ino chuckled.

"You're wastin' your time Vin. She doesn't swing your way." Ino said slipping her arm around Sakuras waist, who returned the gesture. Vinnie noticed and recrossed his arms.

"Ah ha, you finally found someone huh?" Vinnie asked. Ino nodded. Vinnie looked over at Sakura. "You gotta watch this one when she gets drunk," he said jerking his thumb at Ino, "she gets...weird." Sakura glanced over at Ino with a quizzical look on her face. Ino had turned a pale pink, looking a little ashamed. Vinnie just laughed. "Go on in you two." Vinnie chuckled, holding the door open for them.

They headed into a small foyer type area and continued on through double glass doors, on which there was a frosted image of the devil from the outside sign.

"Welcome, to the Inferno." Ino said with a sweeping gesture of her arm. Sakura gaped. It was much large than it looked. Three floors, two of which were below the one they were currently on. A wide opening in the middle of the room afforded them a view down to the lower floors.

"What kind of place is this?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows as a group of young children darted past, waving around little plastic swords.

"Well, it's more of an exclusive club that just a bar. The top floor, which we're on now, is open to anyone. It's used as a hangout, a meeting place, pretty much anything goes." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Well, anything within reason." Ino amended herself. Sakura took a closer look around. Now that she did, she could see mothers at a far corner, gossiping away while cradling their children; men in dark suits swapping briefcases; and couples of all kinds: young, old, mixed.

Ino led Sakura to the opening in the middle of the room.

"The second floor," Ino said pointing down, "is the bar. And right down there is Dante, the sweet hearted devil himself." She was pointing down behind the bar at a tall man who barely looked twenty-four. His long black hair was drawn back into a ponytail and a silver bull ring glinted in his nose. "He has saved money for most of his life for this place. He has poured everything into it, and he's filthy stinking rich. He makes tons of cash with this place." Ino continued to explain as she walked around the hole, Sakura trailing beside her.

"The third floor is the game room. There are pool tables, old school arcade machines, even a couple bowling lanes." Sure enough, as she listened closely, Sakura could have sworn she heard a strike.

They came across a catwalk which stretched across the gap to a set of spiraling stairs that stopped at the second floor and ended on the third. A woman stood guard at the catwalk. She had beautiful green eyes that commanded respect and four spiky blonde pig-tails jutted from the back of her head. Sakura briefly wondered if it was possible to wear more fishnet than this girl when she was brought from her reverie by Ino.

"Temari! Since when have you worked here?" Ino yelled cheerfully. She bounded forward and threw her arms around the guard.

"Ino! I didn't know you came here." Temari said, equally delighted. She returned the hug with a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again." Temari smiled. For a moment, they were lost in each others eyes, then Ino snapped back to reality.

"Hey, Temari. I want you to meet someone." Ino pulled out of the hug to drag Sakura forward, who had been hanging back. In a flurry of movement, in which Sakura was sure she had been: hugged twice(one each from Temari and Ino), kissed on the cheek(Temari), playfully licked on the ear(Ino), and grabbed by the ass.

Sakura was pretty sure that it was Ino who had grabbed her butt, but she had been passed around like a peace pipe and left in Inos arms so quickly, she was rendered speechless in a bemused daze.

"Temari, this," Ino said giving Sakura a little shake by the shoulders and bringing her out of her daze, "is Sakura. Sakura, this is Temari, my first girlfriend."

"Oh, so you were Inos girlfriend, Temari?" Sakura asked. She hadn't even considered the obvious fact that Ino might have had an ex. She must have let some hidden emotion slip out, because Temari quickly said,

"There's nothing to worry about, you're not going to catch anything. Ino and me were only together for like, what, a week?" Temari asked turning to Ino.

"A week, week and a half." Ino said with a tiny shrug. Temari turned back to Sakura.

"Hmm. Well, we didn't even consummate the damn thing. And when Ino was with Dante, she **always** made him wear protection."

"Well, why not tell her my life story?" Ino asked sounding a little frustrated. Sakura glanced over at Ino, just a little shocked. That was one twist she wasn't expecting. Ino had a look on her face that quite plainly said, 'I-was-going-to-tell-you-but-we-just-got-around-to-it-sooner-than-I-had-planned'.

"Sorry, didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." Temari said defensively.

"It wasn't a secret...it's just that I wanted to tell her." Ino pouted. Temari held her hands over her heart in mock heartache.

"Aww. You poor thing. My heart bleeds for you. Tell you what, to make up for it, I'll let you guys head on down to the next floor." Temari stepped to the side and let them sidle past across the narrow catwalk. They were about to proceed down the stairs when Temari called to them from across the catwalk. "Hey guys. If you ever want an extra 'playmate', you know where to find one." She winked and Ino just waved farewell over her shoulder.

Sakura and Ino reached the second floor. It was vastly different from the top floor. There were no little kids running around and a greater number of people who didn't look very talkative, but were just interested in whatever narcotic was in front of them.

They approached the bar and Dante. He didn't look very busy, the patrons at the surrounding tables satisfied until their bottle was empty. He was relaxed in a chair on the back two legs, his feet kicked up on the bar. He didn't notice as they took the two stools in front of him. He had his nose buried in a book.

Ino rested her elbows on the counter and stared at him sweetly before loudly clearing her throat. Dante briefly glanced up, his pale blue eyes traveling over Sakura and Ino before returning to the page. But then his head snapped up so quickly, Sakura was surprised his spinal column was intact. He gaped at them like a fish out of water, but then his face split into a wide, toothy, grin. He set his book down behind the bar and stood.

"Ino. It's-wow-nice to see you again." Ino peeled off her leather jacket, revealing a tight black shirt and shapely bust. Dante held out a hand, offering to take her jacket. She passed it over. "Where'd the leather come from?" Dante asked. "I like it." he said stowing it under the bar.

"Well, Dante, I've changed. In more ways than one." Inos hand found Sakuras and gave it a squeeze, Sakura squeezed back. For a moment, Dante was uncomprehending, but then his eyes fell upon Sakura and Inos clasped hands. His face went through a myriad of changes. Confusion, comprehension, shock, bewilderment, acceptance. He crossed his arm in a manner similar to Vinnie and chuckled, his pale eyes holing nothing but amusement.

"I never pegged you as being...you know-"

"Don't judge a book by its cover Dante." Ino said shaking a finger at him like he was a naughty child. "Now, intros. Sakura, Dante. Dante, Sakura." Ino said gesturing in between them. A smile, handshake, and a "Nice to meet cha" completed the introductions and then Ino piped up again. "Now, what are the chances of getting some grub and booze around here?"

Apparently, the chances were very good. Four hours, two thick and juicy burgers, and several beers later, Sakura and Ino felt it was time to leave. Leaving the ignition key to her bike with Dante, Ino held up drunken Sakura(who was trying to hold up a somewhat less drunken Ino) and they unsteadily made their way upstairs and out the door.

"Jesus fucking Christ! When did it get so cold?" Sakura complained loudly. Vinnie was still outside and claimed not to be bothered by the cold. He was nice enough to flag down a cab for them.

"Well, Winter is just around the corner dearie." Ino reminded her, waving her hand in the air to emphasize her point. The taxi pulled up and they scrambled into the back, Sakura hurriedly telling the man her address, back in the bar, Sakura and Ino had agreed to head for her apartment. The cab took off and pulled up twenty minutes later outside Sakuras apartment building. Ino paid the man after they clambered out of the cab and he took off.

"C'mon. I'll walk you to your room." Ino said slipping her arm around Sakura. Sakura smiled, her eyes looking very sleepy.

"How gentlema-...womanly of you." Carefully taking one stone step at a time, they made their way up. Apparently they were moving just a bit too fast as Sakura soon illustrated. Halfway there, Sakuras left leg gave out and her knee scraped along the step and slammed into the one above it.

"Ow! Shit, that fucking hurt!" Sakura cried, tears springing up in her eyes. Ino pulled her up and helped her hobble up the stairs.

"Oh, will you suck it up? The worst it could be is a scrape, you big baby." Ino sighed as Sakura whimpered for the umpteenth time. Sakura stopped whining, even though she was sure it was a big ass scrape.

They arrived (finally!) at Sakuras door.

"Where are your keys?" Ino grunted. Sakura might not have weighed that much, but hauling her ass up three flights of stairs was no easy task.

"My key?" Why d'you need my-...oh, right. To unlock the.." her voice trailed off as she fished into her pocket.

"Geez, I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb." Ino snorted. Sakura grumbled and shoved a single key in Inos face. "One key, that's it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, most people have more than just **one** key."

"I only have one key, because the only thing I need to worry about locking is my door. So yeah, just one key."

"Whatever." During their brief spat, Ino was able to unlock the door and tumble them both into the darkness of the room. Sakuras voice came out of the darkness next to her.

"There's a light switch on the wall...to your left." The light came on next to them. Ino took a moment to look around. It wasn't a large apartment, but it wasn't small either. There was a small kitchenette off to the side with a washer and dryer. A queen-sized bed was shoved into a corner, a blue comforter thrown over haphazardly straitened sheets. A small entertainment center housed a t.v. and a small collection of D.V.D.s. A chest of drawers stood next to a bookshelf that was positively crammed with books. A laptop sat on a small desk in front of a large round papa-san that looked capable of comfortably sitting two people.

"Wow, nice place." Ino said walking Sakura over to the edge of the bed and sitting her down.

"It's really not that great, but thanks." Sakura muttered. Ino knelt down in front of her.

"Now, let's take a look." Ino began sliding the leg of Sakuras jeans up, feeling her heart beat faster as more of Sakuras smooth leg came into view.

"Oh...my...god...Are you serious?! All of that carrying on...for THAT little thing?" Ino snorted. The scrape, if it could be called that, was no bigger than a quarter and it wasn't even bleeding. Struggling to keep her voice even, Ino asked,

"Ya got any band-aids?"

"...bathroom cabinet." Sakura groaned covering her bright pink cheeks. Sakura watched Ino go through the only other door in the room through her parted fingers. She closed her eyes, completely embarrassed. Sakura didn't even notice Ino was back until she was slapping a pink Hello Kitty band-aid over the pitiful little injury.

"There." Ino said. She leaned forward and kissed Sakuras knee. "And a kiss to make it feel better." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mom." She pushed her pants leg back down and looked over at Ino who had plopped down next to her on the bed. Blue eyes met green like the horizon shared between an azure sky and a verdant field. There was a brief silence until it was broken a moment later by Sakura.

"Um..Ino."

"Mmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking. But are your parents okay with you being gay?" Sakura asked. Ino stretched and scratched her head.

"Well. They actually took it rather well. They were a bit surprised, but they're okay with it. After I told them, they sat me down and said to me that when I found a girl, I should treat her the way I wanted to be treated, always be honest, and to cherish every moment spent with her."

Sakura made a noncommital noise through her nose. "Your parents sound cool."

"Heh. They are most of the time." Ino smiled. She leaned back, propping herself up on her hands. Then a thought came to her. "Now, if you don't mind **my** asking. Why'd you want to know?"

"I was just wondering, because I still need to tell my parents. And they're always pressuring me to find a man and settle down. I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon...I'm worried about what they'll say." Sakura nervously ran her fingers through her hair, messing it a little. Ino gently seized Sakuras wrist, keeping her from further mussing it up.

"It's nothing to get so worked up about." whispered Ino, smoothing Sakuras hair down. Sakura reddened under Inos touch and her breathing sped up as Ino drew closer. "Just...don't worry about it right now. Carpe Noctum, babe."

Sakura felt Inos breath against her lips in small, warm puffs.

"Enjoy the moment" was the last thing Sakura heard whispered before warm, pink lips closed over her own. Sakura eyes went from half closed, to wide open. Ino's eyes were shut, her hand caressing Sakuras cheek. Ino drew back after a moment, pulling gently on Sakuras lower lip as she did. Upon seeing the look of amazement, which she mistook for shock, on Sakuras face, she quietly said, "Was it wrong of me?"

"No." Sakura said slowly, touching her lower lip. "It's just that was my first kiss with a girl...and you kinda surprised me a little."

"Oh." Ino said, relief flooding through her.

"Can I have another one?" Sakura asked quietly. Ino smiled and nodded. She scooted closer, but this time, it was Sakura that started the kiss. She gently met Inos mouth with her slightly parted lips. Sakura started inwardly as she felt Inos tongue lightly trace her lower lip, begging for entrance. Sakura complied and allowed Ino to explore the sensitive walls of her mouth. Things sped up a bit. Their tongues fought for dominance, lips crashing around tongues with a frightening intensity.They broke apart, gasping for breath. They leaned in again after a moment, but this time, they found a slow and steady, but sure, rhythm to their kisses. Ino took a silent moment to marvel at how soft Sakuras lips were. Sakura slipped her tongue into Inos mouth and gently brushed against Inos even, white teeth. Her tongue tasted like beer and mint from the stick of gum that she had been chewing earlier.

_Oh well, I'm sure my breath isn't that much better,_ Sakura thought losing herself as Ino wrapped her arms around Sakuras waist, pulling her closer. They pulled apart and giggled as a string of saliva stretched between their lips and broke. Sakura flushed pink as Ino leaned forward and planted kisses along her neck, trailing her tongue up to her ear.

"Do you think...you could stay here tonight?" Sakura asked resting her hand on Inos shoulder as she drew back. Ino blinked.

"Um..sure, I guess..."

Sakura stood suddenly and stripped off her overshirt and jeans before crawling under the blankets. Ino followed suit, stripping off any leather(you try sleeping in leather sometime, it sucks) from her person, leaving her in her tight black shirt and black panties. She slipped under the inviting blankets next to Sakura. Sakura rolled over so that her back was to Ino and snuggled up to her. Ino draped an arm over Sakuras waist and slipped the other around her neck. Ino nuzzled Sakuras nape and kissed it before burying her nose in the pink hair before her.

"You're so warm." Sakura whispered. She sighed and was asleep within the minute with Ino not too far behind.

**Authors Notes**

**Well, that was the longest chapter so far. I've had that little scene between Ino and Sakura planned out in my head for a while now. Im sorry if some of the parts in the bar were a bit confusing or felt rushed, I'll try to rewrite them to make them better. Although that might not happen soon, I have a short little oneshot saku/ino brewing in my noggin and I feel I need to get it out. You might need to wait longer for the next chapter. Im still planing it out. Review please.**

**TTFN**


	4. Bullseye

**Oh my god. Everyone, words cannot express how sorry I am for taking so long to update.**

**I would also like to apologize for this horribly short and horribly useless filler chapter. I've gone through so many revisions of this chapter, it's not even funny anymore. Anyway, the next chapter will definitely be better than this one. Okay, before I forget, the video for this chapter will be "So" by Static-X. Now, enjoy this terrible chapter.**

**---**

**Bulls-eye**

Ino woke up groggily wondering for a brief moment, "Where the hell am I?" She knew a few things for sure. She was on a comfy bed, beneath a cozy blanket, and in an apartment that didn't look to familiar. She rolled over and came nose-to-nose with a cute face. She smiled as the previous nights events came back to her.

But that smile quickly vanished as she tried to sit up and a blinding pain shot through her head, just behind her eyes.

"Ugh. Now I remember why I don't get drunk often."

Slowly, oh so slowly, she continued rising up until she was seated on the edge of the bed. She decided to employ an acupressure technique she had learned from Dante. Grasping the joint on her hand where the thumb met the palm, she applied a massaging pressure. Eventually, her headache dwindled down to the dull pounding of blood in her ears and the light sensitivity went away all together. (A/N This really does work)

Ino sat quietly, recalling a time when she would have tried her damnedest to end up naked at the end of a date. But, she didn't want to do that with Sakura, not right away at any rate. She remembered reading from Sakuras Yourspace profile that this was Sakuras first time with another girl and Ino wanted to take things slowly, so as not to scare Sakura away.

"Bluh. Why did you let me drink?" came a sleepy voice from behind Ino. Ino turned to see Sakuras messy pink locks disappear beneath the blankets as she hid from the light. "God, I've gotta work today." Sakura moaned, her voice slightly muffled from beneath the quilt.

"Geez. You gotta work on Saturdays?"

Despite the light, Sakura poked her head from beneath her covers and squinted at Ino.

"It's Saturday?" Ino nodded and Sakura disappeared beneath the blanket again. "That's a relief." Ino chuckled and laid back down next to the slightly mobile blue lump that was Sakura.

"Are you hung over my little salmon-headed friend?" Ino asked. Sakuras only response was an indistinct grumble that was probably meant to be a "What do you think?" Ino chuckled again.

"Lemme see your hand." Ino said as she sidled back under the blankets. Sakura allowed her hand to be taken in both of Inos. Slowly, as Inos acupressure technique took effect, Sakura inched from below the blanket, her eyes fully open for the first time that morning.

"Whoa. Where'd you learn that?" Sakura asked, amazed at that simple little massage.

"Picked it up from Dante. I told him I liked to drink, but hated the after effects. So he taught me that. Cayenne pepper works too, just take a teaspoon of it in some water."

"Huh. Who'd've thunk it." Sakura said. Ino just shrugged.

"I dunno." She sighed forlornly. "I have to go soon." Sakuras eyebrows knit together in a frown. She inched forward and wrapped her arms around Inos waist.

"I don't want you to go." Sakura whispered, hiding her face in Inos chest. Ino stroked Sakuras hair and back and kissed the top of her head.

"I know sweetie, I don't want to either. But I have to." She pulled Sakuras face from her bosom and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, looking into her sad, emerald eyes. "I gotta go pick up my bike from Dante. I gotta go home and make sure no one's tried to break in or that Boar hasn't torn anything up."

"Who's Boar?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh. I didn't tell you about him?" Well, Boar, short for Borzoi, is my dog. He's a big ol' Russian Wolfhound," Ino said gesticulating with her arms indicating something the size of a car door, "but he's more pussy than he is dog, and he's sweet too."

"Hmm. Well, maybe I'll get to meet him." For a moment there was silence, and they stared into each others eyes, grins plastered on their faces.

"I was thinking," Ino said after a moment, "maybe, when I get back, if you feel like you're up to it, I could take you to meet my parents. I know they'd want to meet you." Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Already? We've had one date and I'm meeting the parents?"

"Why not?" Ino asked. "Is that to soon? I wanna meet your parents."

Sakura grimaced. "I'm still a little wary about my parents. I mean they haven't said or done anything positive _or negative_ against gays. I guess I'm just a little bit pessimistic." she finished with a shrug.

"Well, you know, if it's too soon for you we can wait." Ino said as she gently pried herself from Sakuras arms and got up to get dressed. Sakura remained on the bed, propped up on her elbow. She watched Ino wiggle her tight, leather pants up over her hips, button them around her wasp waist, and zip the fly. Ino looked over at Sakura and raised her eyebrows at the dumb looking grin on her face. "What?" Ino asked, a small touch of amusement in her voice as she pulled on her belt.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing," she still had that dumb grin, "it's just that you make getting dressed as sexy as getting _un_dressed." Ino just shushed her, but accepted the compliment with a blush. Sakura got up and sauntered over to Ino in just her panties and the tanktop from the night before.

"Okay, plan B." Sakura said wrapping her arms around Inos waist, "Tomorrow, you'll take me to meet your parents, then we'll go meet my parents, then we'll head out for dinner. My treat." Ino sucked a breath in through her teeth.

"Ooh, I can't tomorrow." Sakura noticed she looked a bit shifty at this point, but she offered no reason as to why. "How 'bout Wednesday?" Sakura shook her head.

"I got work on Wednesday."

Finally, they were able to find a day they both had free, next Saturday.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see ya in one week." Sakura said unable to keep a small hint of disappointment from her voice. Ino noted this as Sakura turned away to go put her jeans on. Ino caught her by the wrist before she got too far away.

"C'mere." Ino said tugging her back gently. Sakura strolled back and stood before Ino, smiling sweetly. Ino smiled back and pinched her cheek affectionately. "You are just precious." Ino leaned forward and tenderly placed her lips against Sakuras. Their eyelids drooped as the kiss deepened. Sakura groaned a little as their tongues played around. Ino brought her hands to Sakuras hips, pulling her closer, and then swinging both of their hips together, gently, like a pendulum. Ino would have loved to keep the kiss going, but her lungs soon began protesting. She drew back and took a great lung-full of wonderful oxygen.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in a similar state of breathlessness.

"Just a little something to remember me by." Ino said, ducking her head back in for another small kiss. Sakura sighed contentedly.

"It was nice...whatever it was." Sakura said. A little reluctantly, Ino pulled away from Sakuras embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you." Ino said heading for the door.

"I miss you already." Sakura replied, picking Inos jacket up off of the floor, and accompanying her to the door. Ino turned and looked at Sakura with an amused smile. She snapped her fingers.

"Damn. I should've thought of that first."

"Hee hee. Well, you've gotta be faster than that then." Sakura said passing Ino her jacket. Ino swung it over her shoulder and pulled Sakura into a one-armed hug.

"If you ever wanna talk, just drop me a line on Yourspace. 'Kay?" Ino whispered in Sakuras ear, her warm breath exciting Sakuras skin.

Sakura nodded. "Gotcha'." Ino reached out behind herself and opened the door.

"See ya around, hottie." Ino said with a wink.

"Bye." Sakura replied, giving Ino a little finger wave farewell. Ino gave one last smile as the door shut. Sakura stood there for a moment at a complete loss as to what to do, but then...she smiled deviously.

On impulse, Sakura crossed the room to the window, grabbing a piece of paper from her desk and crumpling it up. She opened the window and stared down at the sidewalk, waiting.

A moment later, Ino walked out the front door, her blonde ponytail fluttering slightly in the breeze. Timing it perfectly, Sakura released the paper ball and chuckled quietly as it bounced off of Inos head.

"Ha ha. Bulls-" Sakura was cut off mid-chuckle as the same paper ball came flying back up and struck her square on the forehead.

"Bulls-eye!" Ino called up from the street cheerfully.

---

**Oh sweet Jesus. Someone, please shoot me for ever posting this horrible filler chapter.**

**Well, reviews are appreciated, even for this horrible scrap of a chapter. Also, I'm going to be putting Carpe Noctum on back burner so I can catch up on Love of Flowers.**

**The next one will be better, I promise!!**


	5. EVEN MORE AUTHORS NOTES

**EVEN MORE AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well, the clear winner/loser of my little poll was Sasuke. I think both him and Naruto would have done will for what I have in mind. But Sasuke won/lost by a landslide.**

**I've said it before, I'm sure I'll say it again at least once more, but school is just around the corner and my writing time is going to shortened. So these notes will be last bit of info you get from me in awhile.**

**So to my readers: I wish you merry tidings and I'd appreciate a review on my other story "The Love of Flowers". Thank You.**

**Sincerely,**

**Schwarzwind**


End file.
